Computing devices are used to access various types of services. Many of these services may be facilitated by different applications hosted on the computing devices. For example, a user may operate a browser of a smart phone to access a web page. In another example, a user may operate a shopping application of a tablet to access an electronic marketplace over a network and browse and purchase offered items. The browser and the shopping application are only two examples of a large number of available applications. Likewise, a smartphone and a tablet are only two examples of a large number of computing devices.
As the number of applications and types of computing devices increase, the available services to users may also increase. In certain situations, availability of a service may depend on an application or a computing device. For example, if the application is updated or if a new application becomes available, the service may be available if the updated or new application properly operates on the computing device. Similarly, if the computing device is updated (e.g., a new version of an operating system is loaded) or if a new computing device becomes available, the service may be also available if the update or new computing device properly executes the application.